Edward Won't Say He Loves Roy
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: Song-Fic: Hughes pulled out a picture of Roy, which he had for some odd reason, and showed it to the blond. “Give up, give in,” He smirked at Ed’s stupid grin as he took the picture of Roy, “check the grin, you’re in love.” Drop a review, yeah?- Circus


Edward shuffled his feet, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he trailed after Hughes.

"ROY!" And Ed's head snapped up in wonder. Why was Hughes yelling Roy's name? The man was insane, surely, but screaming for Mustang? Oh… Ed's golden eyes widened as a light shade of pink dusted his tanned cheeks as Roy greeted Hughes before passing the blond. Their arms bumped and Ed's breath caught and his eyes followed the Colonel's movements as he walked away from the midget blond without so much as an apology. Turning without knowing it, the golden eyed teen watched as Roy _strutted_ down the hallway as if he knew Ed was watching him.

The onyx haired man smirked and he rounded the corner. Ed let out a long suffering sigh as Roy turned the corner, leaving his sight. Ed was captivated, even after the Flame Alchemist left his view. The way Roy's hips swayed ever-so-slightly, the way his hair swished, the way he strutted, the way he moved… All of it captivated Edward. A light chuckle had Ed snapping his head around, his braid slapping him in the face. His eye twitched as Hughes' amused face as he ran to catch up with him.

Hughes threw an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. Winking, Hughes teased, "You know you want that, don'tcha?" Ed's face turned tomato red as they continued walking. Sighing, Edward nodded, looking up at Hughes.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_," Ed sang, stepping forward, turning so he was walking backwards while watching Hughes. Hughes raised his brows, his glasses sliding down his face, resting on the tip of his nose. Ed shrugged his shoulders, "_No man is worth the aggravation_," he tilted his head to the side innocently. Hughes chuckled at the weird look some unimportant Major gave Fullmetal. "_That's ancient history_!" Ed exclaimed, waving his hand back and forth in front of his face, "_Been there, done that_!"

Hughes pushed up his glasses, "_Who'd'ya think you're kidin'_?" he taunted. He waved a finger teasingly in front of Ed's face. "_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_!" Ed's scowl made Hughes grin. Hughes ruffled Edward's hair. "_Try to keep it hidden, kid, I can see right through ya_!" Ed stuck his tongue out and stopped, sticking out his foot, tripping an unimportant Major. "_Boy, ya can't conceal it; I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of_." Hughes winked at the blond as the tan teen began walking backwards again.

A glare marred the young Elric's face as he sang in response, "_No chance, no way_," he snarled, "_I won't say it_," Ed's automail hand went into the wall, scaring the random Major that just stood up from being tripped. Poor man… Adamantly, Edward shook his head, "_No, no_!"

Hughes began mocking Edward again by fanning himself. "_You swoon_," Hughes pressed his hand to his heart, "_ya sigh_," he cuffed Edward's head gently, "_why deny it, uh-oh_!"

Edward smacked Hughes' hand, "_It's too cliché_!" he snapped. "_I won't say I'm in love_!" Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets, slouching so he seemed even shorter, shuffling his feet against the tile floor. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_," Envy flashed across Ed's mind's eye before he shook himself and he waved one hand airily, "_it feels so good when you start out…_" He sighed and gripped the sides of his head, shaking it rapidly back and forth, his braid hitting the poor Major in the face again. "_My head is screaming 'get a grip, fool_!'" He glared darkly at the Major as if he sinned. "_'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_!'"

Hughes jumped on Ed's back and grinned, "_You keep denying who you are and how you're feeling_," he announced in song. "_Edo, I'm not buying, kid I saw ya hit the ceiling_!" Hughes pinched Ed's cheeks affectionately. "_Face it like a grown-up_," Edward twitched angrily at the implication of his height, "_when ya gonna own up_?" Hughes released the poor blond and smiled down at him. "_That ya got-got-got it bad_!"

Ed cuffed the Major (Sugarsun Moonmoon) on the ear as he responded to Hughes, still walking backwards, "_WRONG. No chance, no way, I won't say it_!" Ed glared darkly at the other unimportant Major that walked by Sugarsun. "_No, no_." Ed shook his head to the left and then the right.

Hughes pulled out a picture of Roy, which he had for some odd reason, and showed it to the blond. "_Give up, give in_," He smirked at Ed's stupid grin as he took the picture of Roy, "_check the grin, you're in love_."

Ed pouted and waved Sugarsun off, letting his picture of Roy flutter to the ground, "_This scene_," he gestured towards the picture, "_won't play; I won't say I'm in love_!"

Hughes winked at Ed. "_You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love_."

Ed tried to punch Hughes who dodged it, chuckling lightly. "_You're way off base_!" Ed snarled with a glaring pout, "_I won't say it_!" Edward pushed Hughes back and stumbled back a bit himself. "_Get off my case_!" The blond threw his arms out as if expecting a hug. "_I won't say it_!" he yelled violently at Hughes.

Hughes bowed his head and pushed up his glasses. "_Boy, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love_!"

Edward scoffed and turned his back on Hughes, missing the man jump at the other man behind him. As Edward responded, Hughes put a finger to his own lips to shush the new person. "_Oh…. At least, out loud…_" Ed clenched his hands into fists, his automail hand hitting his flash leg while his flesh hand hit his automail leg. "_I won't say I'm in love…_"

"Uhm…" Hughes cleared his throat nervously. Ed glanced lazily at his escort.

"Hn?" his golden eyes fell on the man behind Hughes and pink dusted his cheeks.

"Huh. Fancy that, Colonel Mustang!" Hughes said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as Roy walked around him. The Colonel lifted his hand as if to ruffle Ed's hair and smacked the back of the blond's head.

"Oi, you bastard!" Ed snarled at him. Mustang turned with his hand on the door to his office. He winked at the blond and smirked, entering the office. The door was left slightly open. Ed stared in annoyance and confusion, rubbing the back of his head.

Hughes jumped behind the teen and pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked away with his arms behind his back, whistling innocently.


End file.
